


Second Chance

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Lauren decides she wants a second chance at their seven minutes in heaven
Relationships: Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes
Series: Glee Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	Second Chance

** Puck and Lauren **

“What do you want Puckerman?” Lauren groused.

“I need to redo our seven minutes in heaven,” Puck announced. “You caught me off guard and you deserve so much better than that for saving me.”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I’m kinda let down from earlier. Why should I let you get all up on this?”

“Because I need to worship the Amazonian Goddess that saved me,” he pleaded.

“Where?” she sighed – as if it were super tedious but really she was fluttering inside. Noah Puckerman was certainly crush worthy with his bad boy persona, large biceps and smooth singing voice.

“Would you come to my house?” Puck asked. “I usually cook dinner tonight, you can stay for that too.”

“You cook?”

“My Ma works long hours, and it’s nice for her to come home with my sister to dinner,” Puck shrugged.

“Sure, sounds acceptable,” Lauren said. Just this little bit of knowledge made her heart melt. He held out a hand and she took it cautiously. He led her out of the building and out to his truck. He opened the door for her, which impressed her further.

“You need to call home, tell’em where you’re going?” he asked as he got in the driver’s side.

“Shit, I probably should,” she groused. “I’ll just text them.”

“I ain’t needing more parents pissed at me,” he joked. Lauren shot him a look. “Quinn’s parents – obvious reasons. Finn’s mom – more disappointed than pissed, but trust me it feels so much worse.”

“Oh I believe it,” Lauren agreed. “So what does your mom do?”

“She’s a nurse, works 6 to 6,” he replied, pulling his trick out of the school parking lot. “I gotta take my sister, Sarah, to before school program, and she goes to the after school one-three days a week to hang with her friends. Despite my rep around here, I love my Ma, and the brat. If me cooking and all that other stuff helps, no problem.”

“Why the hell aren’t you like this at school?”

“Like what?”

“Nice, considerate, and a bit domesticated,” she listed. “Cause it’s all kinds of hot.”

“You think it’s hot, but I don’t get beat up at school and until now, I could get just about any girl I wanted.”

“And now?”

“Well, I still need to be a badass not get beat up and shit, but one day,” he began. “One day when I get to see Beth again, I want her to be proud of me.”

“You are quite an enigma, Puckerman,” Lauren said.

“I’ve been asking around about you, ya know,” he said as he turned down his street. “State wrestling champ. Third highest GPA in the school; only behind Chang and Artie. You’re in the AV club, and you volunteer at the Boys and Girls club.”

“Yeah,” Lauren agreed.

“You don’t date,” he said.

“I haven’t found anyone worthy yet.”

“Clearly no one knows how bad ass you are,” he commented.

“So, you may be right.”

“The whole seven minutes thing was a bit of a cop out,” Puck admitted. “I just kinda want to get to know you. And I really know that when you kissed me before I was caught off guard and couldn’t get my body to kiss you back good enough.”

“I’m game, getting to know you,” she replied. “I still want a redo though.”

“Don’t you worry, I still wanna get all up on it,” Puck assured her. “But I’m trying here.”

“I can total understand that” she made sure he knew. “And now that I know you only live two blocks away, it’s not like you can hide from me.”

“For reals? That’s awesome,” he said, pulling his truck into the drive way. “Shoes off inside if you don’t mind, less for me to vacuum.”

“God, you really are domesticated,” Lauren teased.

“I’d definitely make a good husband one day,” he joked right back. “Come on Babe, we can relax a bit before I have to start dinner.” Puck led them into the house, and waited until her shoes were off before he slipped her back pack from her shoulder and making his move. He gently but firmly pressed Lauren against his front door, leaning in and kissing her. This was much better than the stolen first go around in the janitor’s closet – Puck was in charge, dominating without wanting to punk her out. No one made her feel like a girl, until right now. He was gently running his hands down her body, caressing and squeezing her butt.

“Mmm, I’d need a hell of a lot more than seven minutes with you,” Puck murmured. “God you feel so good.”

“You’re definitely worth my time.”


End file.
